


Café achocolatado

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Se suponía que uno descubría el valor de lo que tenía cuando era perdido, no cuando regresaba.





	Café achocolatado

**Author's Note:**

> Una de las cosas más exprés que he escrito y es de una rarepair que recién me comienza a gustar XDD Salió como parte de un reto en Wattpad. Me gustó tanto el resultado que decidí subirlo acá.
> 
> ¡Feliz Nochebuena!

Empezó sin que ninguno de ellos lo esperara realmente. Kuroo bebía un café achocolatado de su  local favorito, uno pequeñito que no todo el mundo frecuentaba. Su asiento, paralelo a la pared lateral, le daba una visión amplia de todo el lugar. Observaba al resto de los clientes y cada uno de sus movimientos: su pose de espera en la fila para pedir y pagar, cómo tomaban asiento, de qué manera disponían sus pertenencias sobre la mesa de madera, qué tan cómodos lucían junto a sus acompañantes; quiénes tomaban fotos que, a lo mejor, terminarían en  _Instagram_  o en la historia de una de las tantas redes sociales que lo permitían. Disfrutaba analizar al resto; a veces, determinaba qué tan bueno era un establecimiento según los rostros de los que atendían.

Nunca se había topado con un conocido allí. Lo más cercano, si estaba obligado a meter a alguien en la lista, serían algunas personas que también debían ser clientes fieles; solo los reconocía de cara. También había un anciano que, siempre que lo veía, negaba con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Viejo prejuicioso. En compensación, solía haber una que otra chica que volteaba de nuevo en su dirección, sonriente o ruborizada; él les multiplicaba los nervios al sonreírles de lado.

Sin embargo, esa mañana fue diferente. Ya había tomado la mitad de su café cuando escuchó las campanitas de la puerta tintinear. No giró el cuello ni movió los ojos para ver quién ingresaba, pronto pasaría frente a él porque su asiento estaba en el camino. La sorpresa agrandó sus ojos al reconocer el uniforme del chico que se unía al final de la fila de pedidos, terminó por abrir su boca al mirarle el rostro. Era inconfundible, a pesar de, al parecer, estar un poco más arriba que la última vez que se encontraron. La forma impecable de vestir, la correcta postura, el cabello negro no tan prolijo y que igual era hermoso; los ojos de color inexplicable que se dirigieron hacia él, seguidos de un movimiento repentino y nada disimulado de su cabeza.

—Kuroo-san. —No escuchó, pero logró leer sus labios.

—¡Akaashi! —En cambio, a él no le importó ponerse de pie y llamarlo. El más joven le entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, salió de la formación y se acercó a saludarlo.

No lo veía desde la celebración conjunta que hizo en su casa cuando Bokuto y él se graduaron. Desde entonces, había perdido contacto con una buena parte de sus amigos del otro equipo; solo quien solía ser el capitán seguía siendo con quien más quedaba. En ese instante, frente al que era el nuevo capitán del Fukurodani, Kuroo contenía una emoción que solo hasta ese momento supo de su existencia. Fue sorpresivo. Se suponía que uno descubría el valor de lo que tenía cuando era perdido, no cuando regresaba.

Akaashi le contó que la práctica matutina se había cancelado esa vez y que por eso decidió comprar un café en el primer lugar que encontrara sin mucha gente. Luego de darle todas sus recomendaciones como el buen cliente fiel que era, el más joven volvió a la fila —que ni siquiera creció— a hacer su pedido. Qué sorpresa fue verle con su café favorito en manos y que, de todos los puestos libres por haber, optara por sentarse frente a él. Sin embargo, ese no fue el hecho de mayor impacto. El suceso con la medalla de oro transcurrió desde que le dijera para ir al baño por antibacterial y acabaran desinfectando sus manos, miradas profundas en sentimiento en los ojos del otro, y besando labios que sabían al mismo café achocolatado.


End file.
